Más Tarde
by Kurosu-sama
Summary: Lisanna ha vuelto, Lucy quiere hacerse más fuerte y Natsu no va a dejar que haga tan duro viaje sola.
1. Capítulo I

Fairy Tail no me pertenece. La trama sí.

* * *

Se muerde el labio inferior y frunce el ceño algo preocupada junto a un infinito dolor que emerge de su pecho hasta disolverse por todo su cuerpo. Sus manos se aprietan contra el asiento y se encoge por el frío sin quitar el ojo de la ventana a su derecha. Ella, con una sonrisa en el rostro, se despide de la que fue su ciudad por más de un año y, también, por la que será cuando vuelve de su largo y duro viaje acompañada de sus espíritus y un sinfín de amigos que, por supuesto, tiene más que pensado hacer durante su búsqueda. Sin embargo, y aún sintiéndose algo estúpida, Lucy sabe que ha hecho bien y que, seguramente, sus amigos entenderán el porqué de su marcha gracias a su larga carta. En ella, la maga estelar explica, sin tapujos, porqué ha marchado, dónde tiene pensado ir, con quién y cuándo volverá con ellos tras haber conseguido su tan ansiado premio. Solamente, y algo asustada, Lucy espera que sus reacciones no provoquen ningún accidente. Tampoco quiere, en un futuro, llegar al gremio y ser molida a golpes por haber marchado sin mencionar nada a nadie. Mucho menos por Erza quien, sin importarle mucho sus gritos de dolor, partiría su espalda en pedazos y, después, lloraría y comería con ella algunos pasteles de fresa por su vuelta.

A su vez, la rubia imagina la llorera de su mejor amiga al percatarse de su ida y, también, cuando la reciba en unos meses en las puertas del gremio. Solo, y con algo de esperanza, espera que Levy continué su novela y, cuando vuelva, puedan acabarla juntas y publicarlas, también, en una editorial algo prestigiosa y cumplir el sueño de su vida. Por su parte, y con una sonrisa surcando sus labios, Lucy cree que Gray, con algo de ayuda, por fin se declare a Juvia y la maga de agua pueda demostrar al mago de hielo todo su amor y mucho más. Por que, sin saber porqué, Lucy sabe que Juvia es el mejor partido para Fullbuster. Ella le quiere y, sin lugar a dudas, él será alguien muy feliz a su lado. Por último, y sin olvidarse de ellos, Heartfilia intenta imaginarse las múltiples reacciones que sus dos mejores amigos pueden tener al encontrarse solos y sin su pareja de grupo. Lleva las manos hasta sus labios e intenta no reír ruidosamente dentro del casi vagón vacío del tren. La imagen de Natsu llorando cómicamente acompañada de Happy llorando por su fresco pescado le hace llevarse las manos al estómago para parar de reír. Con una sonrisa melancólica, Lucy mira de nuevo por la ventana y suspira. ¡Cuánto va a echarlos en falta! Y espera que ellos a ella también.

Pero, ¿tan fácil ha sido marchar sin que Natsu, recostado a su lado, se haya dado cuenta? Si Lucy no recuerda mal, muchas veces ha escuchado el buen olfato y oído que posee el chico dragón. También, y aunque no está del todo segura, Lucy sabe que, de alguna u otra manera, Natsu se huele algo desde semanas atrás. Ella sabe que, su mejor amigo, teme que quiera hacer algo a sus espaldas: sus constantes preguntas extrañas, el querer acompañarla siempre a casa aún sin quedarse a dormir con ella, observarla día sí y día también, no dejar que tome ninguna misión por su propia cuenta, estar pendiente de los días de pago de su renta. Todo aquel cúmulo de razones dan, a la maga, una idea que no le gusta para nada. La idea es mala y desastrosa, sin pies ni cabeza, de locos, imposible de hacerse realidad, todo un desastre. Algo que, para la rubia, destruye todos sus planes e ideas sobre cómo conseguir su objetivo y, mayoritariamente, con quién. Por que, tener a Natsu como maestro para ayudarte a ser más fuerte... es algo que Lucy no puede permitirse por varias razones: poco dinero para los destrozos, poca comida para alimentar su estómago, poca paciencia para aguantar sus reproches y poca resistencia para seguir sus pasos allá donde va. Aunque, muy en el fondo de su corazón, Lucy reconoce que, Dragneel, no parece ser tan mal maestro. Solamente alguien desastroso y sin preocupaciones.

Lucy vuelve a removerse en su asiento y cierra los ojos. No son horas para andar despierta y, mucho menos, perder fuerzas para su entrenamiento. Las tres de la mañana, simplemente, no es una buena hora para pensar en tus fallos y proyectos de futuro. Tampoco son horas para empezar a sentir culpabilidad por algo que ya está hecho. Al fin y al cabo, su decisión será buena para ella y sus queridos a quien, sin duda, podrá proteger sin tener que depender de alguien fuerte como Natsu o Gray. Después de un suspiro largo, Lucy cruza sus brazos y apoya su cabeza contra su hombro derecho mientras sonríe. A estas horas de la mañana, Natsu estará durmiendo, babeando contra su almohada e imaginando una aventura que no podrán disfrutar juntos hasta largo tiempo.

No obstante, y después de sentirse culpable otra vez, Lucy se resigna a dormir y vuelve a abrir los ojos y colocarse correctamente en su cómodo asiento. Con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, lleva su mano hasta sus llaves con las que empieza a jugar y contemplar con un brillo especial en sus ojos. La luna las hace ver más hermosas de lo que son y, con cuidado, las tantea hasta llegar a una en concreto: la puerta del León, el rey de los espíritus estelares. Con cariño, la rubia acaricia la llave dorada y la aprieta contra su pecho.

Loke es un buen maestro para ella, lo sabe sin ningún tipo de duda. Junto a Capricornio, Lucy tiene pensado entrenar sin descanso hasta poder mantener una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y conocer nuevos ataques creados por su magia. Así mismo, Lucy puede volverse una mujer fuerte, alguien digno de ser nombrado mago de Fairy Tail gracias a Loke. Él es el rey de todos los espíritus, el líder de todos sus compañeros, el rey de la manada, alguien que consigue su objetivo en cualquier batalla. Por otro lado está Capricornio, un signo duro, también muy fuerte, terrenal, fiel y con una técnica de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo impresionante de la que, su ama, está totalmente impresionada. No es el líder de los espíritus estelares, pero un duro rival para Loke si se lo llega a proponer en el futuro. Ambos, como Natsu, son los maestro perfectos para ayudarla a ser ese alguien, esa maga, esa amiga, esa combatiente a la que ella aspira convertirse. Sin embargo, la única diferencia entre ellos es, simplemente, una: la falta de destrozos en dos de ellos y la magnitud de destrozos en uno. Los destrozos causan problemas y Lucy no quiere problemas. Mucho menos ahora.

Con lentitud, Lucy suelta sus llaves y se deja hundir en su asiento una vez más. Se acomoda en su silla y, con curiosidad, mira a su alrededor. El vagón está algo vacío, pero no completamente. Dos hombres de edad media están sentados el uno al lado del otro, hablando muy bajo entre ellos. Por sus ropajes, Lucy puede saber, con total seguridad, que se trata de hombres de negocio. Como lo fue su padre. Uno alto y rubio, el otro bajo y moreno. El rubio algo desordenado y con el cabello alborotado, el moreno con el cabello correctamente engominado y con ninguna arruga en su ropa. Sin esperarlo, Lucy es espectadora de una pelea entre amigos. El más bajo de los dos, el moreno, golpea al rubio y le pide que se concentre en la montanya de papeles que tienen sobre la pequeña mesa de madera del tren y que no les deja dormir unas pocas horas antes de llegar a su destino, el mismo que el de la rubia maga. Con furia, el rubio junta su frente contra la de su compañero mientras le regala una mirada desafiante y llena de resentimiento por culpa del dolor que ha provocado su golpe contra su cabeza.

En la distancia, y sin que ellos puedan percatarse de su estadía en el mismo vagón, Lucy no puede dejar de sonreír al ver tal escena muy cerca de ella. Parece que Fairy Tail no quiere dejarla ir del todo y, mientras ella decide alejarse, sus compañeros la siguen en diferentes cuerpos, personalidades y personas a su alrededor. Aquella pareja, sin lugar a dudas, eran la viva imagen de Natsu y Gray en una de sus típicas mañanas de lucha y rivalidad donde, siendo todo el gremio el único espectador de ello, ambos magos intentan enseñarse, el uno al otro, quién y en qué es mejor. "Fuego y hielo nunca se habían llevado bien", dice siempre alguien en el gremio cuando los ve pelear entre risas. Solo falta Erza, piensa Lucy con una sonrisa melancólica, solo falta ella advirtiéndoles de su error con una mirada amenazante y con su puño alzado avisándoles a ambos de un futuro golpe si no saben comportarse como es debido y como dos buenos amigos se han de comportar.

No han pasado ni tan siquiera dos horas desde su partida y, nuestra protagonista, ya anhela con locura el gremio al que ha pertenecido. Fairy Tail es, para ella, una gran familia que arropa a sus integrantes sin ningún mero reproche. El gremio es, para todos los magos, un lugar donde disfrutar es la norma principal y, cuidar de tus amigos, el espíritu de éste. Por ello, y aunque Lucy no pueda dar marcha atrás, siente que ha hecho mal en irse sin decir nada, sin hablar con el maestro sobre todos sus planes, sin avisar de su partida a los miembros más importantes para ella: a sus amigos y mejores amigos. Y, son tantas veces en las que, como loca, se lo ha repetido, que Lucy piensa en leer la novela que hay en su maleta y olvidarse de dónde viene y a dónde va. A lo mejor, algo de aventura puede ayudarla a esconder el dolor que nada en su pecho como un pez bajo agua.

Apartando la vista de las letras escritas en el papel, la maga estelar contempla a las dos nuevas pasajeras del tren: una señora de la tercera edad y una mujer más joven, mucho más joven que ella. ¿Ahora era momento de recordar a Porlyouska y a Mira? Suspira y se muerde la lengua para no gritar algo enfurecida, ¿qué quiere Mavis de ella? Sabe que ha hecho mal, pero, ¿de verdad debe de cargar contra ella de ésa manera?

Aprieta el libro entre sus manos y vuelve a concentrarse en las palabras de éste mismo: un libro nuevo de edición limitada que sumerge a Lucy a una nueva dimensión llena de aventuras protagonizadas por los sorprendentes protagonistas de la novela. Un chico despistado y algo torpe que, junto a una chica fuerte y algo ruda, deciden buscar el tesoro perdido en una isla desierta que muy pocos han logrado ver en más de mil años. Durante su viaje, los chicos superan varias pruebas: más piratas que también van tras el tesoro, monstruos marinos aterradores, animales que les ayudan a seguir el camino correcto y nuevos amigos que les ayudan en su gran aventura. Por ejemplo, uno de ellos es Haru, un fuerte marine que decide dejar la Marina para unirse a Mamoru y Lina. Haru es fuerte, galán y protector con sus amigos. Todo un hombre para Lucy. Cabe decir que, Haru, es el personaje favorito de Lucy. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Lucy acaba el tercer capítulo de la novela, percatándose de que, como era de esperar, aún le quedan un montón de páginas para finalizarla.

Con suma delicadeza de no hacer ningún extraño ruido, Heartfilia mira la hora en su reloj y, al percatarse de qué hora es, decide descansar durante un tiempo. El trayecto es largo y, si quiere empezar a entrenar el mismo día de su llegada, debe estar descansada y con fuerzas para no decepcionar a ninguno de sus dos maestros estelares. Después de guardar el libro, otra vez, dentro de su inseparable maleta, se remueve en su asiento y cruza los brazos. Con una mueca de cansancio, Lucy cierra los ojos y apoya su cabeza encima de su hombro derecho al no tener ningún cojín con ella. En pocos minutos, la rubia queda totalmente sumida en un sueño profundo en el que, involuntariamente, recuerda interminables aventuras con sus amigos. Aquellos que ha dejado atrás.

Makarov abre los ojos ante la sorpresa que se presenta delante de sus ojos en forma de papel. Lee con atención, por cuarta vez, las dos cartas que descansa entre sus manos. Una procedente de alguien con una clara y limpia caligrafía, otra procedente de alguien con una confusa y sucia caligrafía, además de muchas faltas ortográficas. La primera es una carta de disculpa. Allí explica el por qué de su marcha con todos los detalles importantes que se necesitan para entenderlo. Makarov llega a comprender el objetivo de su hija y pide, a su querida Mavis, que cuide de ella durante todo su largo y duro viaje. El hombre sabe que, la pequeña rubia, tiene un potencial escondido, un fuerte poder que puede aprovechar con un duro y constante entrenamiento. Y, también, sabe que Loke o Capricornio son buenos maestros para ella.

Algo más confuso, Makarov lee la segunda carta que ha encontrado junto a la de la joven maga estelar. Ésta es una carta algo arrugada, mal escrita y con una caligrafía que, con la ayuda de su nieto sentado a su lado, por fin ha podido leer y comprender sin problemas. No obstante, y después de acabar de leer la carta, Makarov no puede evitar imaginar al Consejo Mágico en las puertas del gremio pidiéndole explicaciones por destrozos o problemas creados por un muchacho de cabellos color salmón y que no piensa en los problemas que puede crear a los demás.

Laxus, a su lado, da una palmada a su abuelo y le pide calma y serenidad. Al fin y al cabo, dice el rubio, Lucy es una chica fuerte y, con seguridad, puede predecir que sabrá manejar todos los problemas que le lleguen de frente. Además, la rubia tiene a fuertes espíritus estelares en su poder.

—Vamos, viejo —le llama Laxus con una sonrisa ladina y removiéndose en su asiento.

Ambos hombres se encuentran sentados en una de las mesas más lejanas al bullicio del gremio. El maestro no quiere que nadie, por ahora, descubra lo que está ocurriendo con dos de sus magos más importantes y, tampoco, quiere que cierta maga estalle en cólera y salga en la búsqueda de un Dragon Slayer en particular. No quiere, además de pagar los destrozos, tener que pagar el seguro médico de ambos. Con un suspiro, el menor de ellos separa las cartas de su abuelo y le mira sin dejar de sonreír para, en voz baja, seguir dándole su opinión y, también, intentando tranquilizarlo.

—No creo que haga nada problemático —suspira con las manos detrás de su nuca y relajándose en su silla sin dejar de ver al bigotudo hombre—. Además, él llegará antes que ella a la estación de tren —añade, ésta vez, sin mirarle—. El problema llegará cuando Lucy le encuentre a él.

Su abuelo, por segunda vez, vuelve a suspirar dejándose caer en la mesa y cerrando los ojos en el proceso. Dreyar, sin comprender su preocupación, chasquea la lengua y colma toda su atención en la camarera de la taberna: Mirajane Strauss. La joven maga de clase S llama su atención por unos minutos hasta que, de golpe, escucha las manos de su abuelo golpear la mesa de madera con una mirada desafiante al horizonte.

—Solamente —empieza con una aura negativa a su alrededor, casi oscura—, solamente espero que ése idiota ayude a Lucy como es debido —suspira agachando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos para, después, volver a sentarse en su silla y prestar atención a otros papeles—. Esa niña ha fijado su objetivo y está de lo más decidida en cumplirlo.

—Él es su mejor amigo, ¿recuerdas? —recuerda Laxus mirándole de reojo y sin moverse de su posición inicial—. Quiere ayudarla, estar a su lado y demostrarle que son un equipo. No hará nada malo.

—Pero causará destrozos.

—Éso tenlo por seguro —asiente Laxus con Makarov—. Viejo, deberías ir preparando el recibimiento que darás al Consejo cuando vengan.

Y, sin comerlo ni beberlo, Makarov empieza a llorar como un niño pequeño mientras, su nieto, no da crédito a la situación.

* * *

Al llegar a su destino, Lucy es víctima de una fuerte sacudida por parte del tren al frenar delante de la estación. Sus ojos se abren de golpe y, gracias al fuerte agarre de su mano derecha al borde de la ventana, Lucy es capaz de evitar golpearse la cabeza contra el asiento de delante. Al escuchar la voz masculina a través del megáfono, la rubia suspira aliviada y se lleva una mano al pecho a causa del susto sufrido minutos atrás. Mira a su alrededor y puede ver que, todos los viajeros que se encuentran en el mismo vagón que ella, se están levantando de sus asientos, buscando sus maletas o saliendo de él para bajar hasta el andén.

Pasando sus manos por encima de sus ojos, la maga anda por el pasillo en busca de su mochila pero, al darse cuenta de que no está con ella, la rubia entra en cólera y la busca algo desesperada. Su mochila, simplemente, no puede haber desaparecido, mucho menos en un vagón con tanta poca gente dentro de él y en la que, si alguien trataba de coger alguna cosa, ella se daría cuenta enseguida. A su vez, Lucy lleva cosas importantes dentro de la mochila como, por ejemplo, un ejemplar de libros de última edición, ropa limpia y el mapa de la ciudad a la que ha llegado. Algo nerviosa se lleva las manos a la cabeza y alborota su dorada cabellera con una mueca de confusión esparcida por todo su rostro.

Al verla en aquel estado de cólera, un tímido vigilante se acerca a ella e intenta descubrir cuál es el problema de la joven muchacha. Con calma y algo de nerviosismo, Lucy le explica lo ocurrido y qué está buscando con tanta insistencia. El muchacho, algo más tranquilo que ella, le contesta con una simple explicación: alguien ya ha cogido sus cosas y la está esperando fuera del tren. Ante tal explicación, Heartfilia queda totalmente sorprendida. ¿Cómo es que alguien ya la está esperando? Y lo más importante, ¿quién? Junto a un ceño fruncido y una sensación de confusión, Lucy mira sus llaves esperando que, los que la esperan fuera, sean Loke o Capricornio para empezar el entrenamientos lo más pronto posible.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, nuestra protagonista agradece la ayuda al moreno y parte fuera del tren algo ansiosa por encontrarse con sus espíritus y poder explicarles todo lo que quiere hacer y a lo que desea aspirar y convertirse al final del entrenamiento. Con firmeza, Lucy pisa el escalón del tren y sonríe a la figura delante de ella. Es una figura masculina que le cuesta identificar por culpa de los rayos del astro sol pero, al ver su mochila en su mano izquierda, Lucy sabe que alguno de sus espíritus estelares la está esperando desde hace unos minutos. Sin embargo, antes de poder añadir nada más, la masculina voz coge fuerza y reprocha a la maga de ser algo lenta y dormilona:

—¡Oe, Luce, eres muy lenta! —grita Natsu colgándose la mochila en su hombro y extendiendo una mano hacia la rubia. La aludida, aún sin creerlo, balbucea algunas cosas que su mejor amigo no llega a comprender y, algo cansado de que ella no se mueva, se acerca hasta ella para coger su mano y estirar de ella sacándola del tren y poder marchar hasta el destino de ella—. ¡Ja, ¿creías que te ibas a deshacer de mi?! —inquiere Natsu señalándose con el dedo pulgar pegado a su pectoral y una sonrisa surcando sus labios—. ¡Somo un equipo, Luce, no pienso dejarte sola y menos en un viaje tan difícil y complicado! ¡Vamos al hotel, ya hay reserva!

—Espera, espera —le detiene su mejor amiga tirando de su brazo hacia ella y captando toda su atención—. Cómo, cuándo y porqué estás aquí conmigo.

—Te lo explicaré cuando lleguemos al hotel, ahora, vamos a descansar. ¡El entrenamiento será duro!

Durante el camino, Lucy decide no hablar con su mejor amigo ni preguntarle absolutamente ninguna de sus dudas. Tampoco suelta su mano o se separa de él, al contrario, aprieta su mano entre la suya y se acerca hasta quedar a su lado. Sin percatarse, Lucy es observada por un sonriente Natsu quien, satisfecho por su hazaña, conduce a Lucy hasta el hotel donde van a hospedarse durante los primeros tres días antes de partir hacia un lugar que sólo él conoce y muy especial para él y su vida antes de entrar en el gremio y conocer a todos sus amigos.

Sonriente, el muchacho de cabello salmón recuerda las horas pasadas junto a su mejor amigo: Happy quien, al notar la marcha de su mejor amiga, avisa a Natsu sin pensarlo mucho y le explica lo que ha ocurrido, visto y oído. También, y sin dar demasiados detalles, Happy le explica que ha visto a la maga escribir una carta durante una larga hora a oscuras. Algo atontado pero decidido, Natsu se levanta de la cama y lee con detenimiento la carta que su mejor amiga ha dejado a todos sus compañeros. En ella, minuciosamente, se explica su marcha y qué objetivos tiene pensado conseguir con ésta. Sorprendido y al borde de la desesperación, Natsu arruga la carta entre sus manos y, con los dientes apretados, observa a su mejor amigo sentado en la cama de la persona que acaba de marchar, según ella, por un tiempo indeterminado. Con una débil voz, Happy le ofrece marchar a buscar a Lucy y pedirle explicaciones ya que, como él mismo comenta, Lucy hace escasas horas que ha cogido el tren y ha marchado de la ciudad.

Natsu asiente frenéticamente y pide a Happy que le espere en las puertas del gremio para marchar en busca de su amiga mientras sale disparado de la casa hacia la suya. Allí, rápidamente, Natsu llena su bolsa y sale hacia el gremio acompañado de dos cartas: la de Lucy y la suya recién escrita para el maestro. En ella, Natsu le explica a Makarov por qué ha marchado él en búsqueda de su amiga y qué tiene pensado hacer, además de decirle cuándo volverá junto a ella y dónde estarán. De un ágil salto, Natsu llega hasta la ventana del despacho del mago más viejo de Fairy Tail y, gracias a encontrarla entreabierta, puede adentrarse en la habitación y dejar ambas cartas encima de su mesa limpia y sin papeles de por medio. Dándose ánimos a sí mismo, Natsu sonríe y sale del despacho sin cerrar la ventana. Bajo la ventana se encuentra con Happy quien, sin mediar palabra, se posiciona detrás de su amigo y lo alza por encima de los árboles.

En una hora y media, los dos amigos llegan hasta su destino antes que la rubia maga estelar tal y como han previsto durante el trayecto. Junto a una sonrisa imborrable en los labios de Natsu, Happy marcha del lugar prometiendo a su mejor amigo que, cuando él y Lucy vuelvan al gremio, él y Charle estarán juntos y formando una familia. El muchacho de cabello salmón, muy animado, asiente y le da ánimos para, después, despedirse de él mientras se pierde entre la gente que se encuentra en la estación esperando el próximo tren. Dragneel, totalmente nervioso, espera el tren de su mejor amiga y, también, poder marchar con ella hacia el hotel y explicarle todo lo que quiere hacer con ella.

El transporte llega a la estación, las puertas se abren y los pasajeros empiezan a salir del caballo de hierro y saludar a sus familiares que han venido a buscarles, a sus amigos que se encuentran esperándoles o saliendo de la estación hacia su destino en la ciudad. Pocos minutos más tarde, la figura de Lucy sale del tren y lo mira sorprendida al ver que ha sido él el que la está esperando fuera y, por visto, su amiga se sigue encontrando igual de sorprendida en éstos momentos.

En menos de quince minutos, la pareja llega hasta el centro de la ciudad y, gracias al mapa dentro de la mochila de la rubia, emprenden la búsqueda del hotel. Lucy suelta la mano de Natsu y busca el mapa entre sus pertenencias hasta encontrarlo dentro de su libro favorito. Al abrirlo, Lucy intenta descubrir en qué calle o avenida se encuentra el edificio y, con cierta rapidez que sorprende a la misma Lucy, retoman su camino hacia la calle Strike. Allí se encuentra su hotel y su habitación.

El silencio entre ambos desaparece cuando llegan al hotel y deben entrar en él y pedir, a la vieja mujer detrás del mostrador, las llaves de sus dos habitaciones. Por que, la inocente Lucy Heartfilia, cree que, su mejor amigo, ha pedido dos habitaciones individuales. Una para cada uno, como hacen en las misiones en las que pueden darse el lujo de dormir en un hotel la última noche. Con algo de nerviosismo, Lucy llama la atención de Natsu con un simple roce y, sonriente, su amigo la mira fijamente a los ojos esperando descubrir qué quiere su mejor amiga de él.

—Natsu, ¿a qué nombre has pedido las habitaciones? —Lucy se siente algo estúpida al formular la pregunta pero, sin demasiada imaginación, quiere romper el silencio entre ambos. La maga estelar, algo sonrojada por su estupidez, baja la mirada y juega con sus dedos con impaciencia ante la no respuesta del chico de cabello salmón—. Natsu, ¿me has escuchado? —intenta, otra vez, ser escuchada.

—Está a mi nombre, Lucy, espera aquí y pido la llave de nuestra habitación, ¡y no intentes huir sin mi!

Sus palabras tientan a la rubia. Es una muy buena oportunidad, pero Natsu es rápido y más fuerte que ella, además de perspicaz cuando no se necesita que lo sea. Y éste es uno de esos momentos en los que no se necesita. Aunque, algo confundida, Lucy mira a su mejor amigo con el ceño fruncido al escuchar sus palabras: nuestra habitación. Con decisión, la maga estelar agarra al muchacho de la muñeca y le observa fijamente a los ojos, esperando ser intimidante y, por lo menos, transmitir algo de su malestar al dragón de fuego.

—¿Ocurre algo, Luce? —pregunta inocente, como si no supiera de qué va el asunto que ronda en la cabeza de su mejor amiga—. Pareces algo... molesta.

—Has pedido solo una habitación.

—Claro, ¿cuántas querías que pidiera? —dice el dragón con total tranquilidad y encogiendo sus hombros—. Además, así te mantendré vigilada. No quiero que vuelvas a irte sin decirme nada. Me sentí solo y abandonado, tal y como me sentí el día en que Igneel desapareció.

Y, que Natsu diga eso a Lucy, provoca en la aludida un terrible dolor y culpa. ¡Ella ha hecho que Natsu volviera a revivir dolorosos momentos con su huida! Y, provocar dolor en sus amigos, era algo que Lucy no puede perdonarse ni tampoco imaginar. Terriblemente afectada, Lucy se muerde el labio inferior y siente unas inmensas ganas de llorar totalmente apenada.

—¡Luce! —La voz de Natsu despierta a la maga estelar quien, al borde de las lágrimas, levanta la mirada y aprieta los labios tratando de no llorar delante de su amigo y, además, en un lugar lleno de personas desconocidas. Natsu, por su parte, después de percatarse del olor que envolvía el rostro de Lucy, decide no decir nada y hacer ver que, aún teniendo un gran sentido del olfato, no se ha percatado del cambio de actitud en la rubia. No era el momento para hablar sobre ello, mucho menos en aquel estado—. ¡Vamos, Luce, ya tengo las llaves! ¡Vamos a descansar!

La mano de Natsu rodea la muñeca de Lucy y estira de ella hacia las escaleras después de colgar la mochila femenina encima de su hombro con decisión y fuerza. Sin palabras, Lucy sigue a Natsu con la cabeza gacha y sin intención de decir o añadir alguna cosa a su petición de descanso juntos. La rubia, muy sorprendida, sólo puede morderse el labio inferior y dejar escapar dos lágrimas de felicidad por, de nuevo, sentirse arropada por su familia, por poder olvidar el dolor del pasado y sentirse, al menos, fuerte al lado del chico de cabellos rosados. Él la hace sentirse tan fuerte y tan segura que, en estos instantes que comparte con él, se siente la maga más fuerte de su gremio y, aunque él no lo entienda, Lucy quiere hacer ésto por él.

Los pensamientos de Lucy se rompen a medida que las llaves entran en la cerradura de su habitación compartida. Los orbes marrones miran fijamente la mano del dragón rodear la metálica llave y, en pocos segundos, la puerta se abre. La habitación, desde un primer momento, gusta a la maga: es bastante grande, con un baño y una gran cama. Además, y para satisfacción de la Heartfilia, tiene un escritorio en el que, durante las noches que decidan quedarse, podrá seguir su nueva novela relatando, desde su punto de vista, sus propias aventuras. Dejando escapar un suspiro, Dragneel se deja caer contra el colchón y se cruza de brazos mientras cierra los ojos. Está cansado y, por el momento, para ser mejor descansar que no explicarle a su compañera lo que tiene pensado hacer con ella y hasta dónde quiere llegar. De repente, el mago de fuego sonríe. Espera con ansias llegar al gremio y poder escuchar que su mejor amigo y Charle están juntos y van a formar una familia, que el idiota de hielo ya ha aceptado a Juvia y ha conseguido ser mago de clase S, también ver a su amiga Erza feliz junto al hombre al que espera y a Lisanna ponerse al día con todos los miembros del gremio, tanto nuevos como viejos. Con cuidado, y en silencio, la rubia se posiciona delante del cuerpo estirado del muchacho y le mira con las manos aferradas a su cintura. Algo nerviosa, Lucy se atreve a abrir los labios y preguntarle a su compañero dónde se encuentra la carta que ella ha redactado la noche anterior antes de irse. Lo único que Lucy espera escuchar por su parte es que, la carta, está intacta o en manos del maestro. Lo único que Lucy espera es que, su amigo, no haya quemado la carta en un momento de cólera.

—Natsu, préstame atención —pide su amiga mirándole desde las alturas y sin quitarle un ojo de encima con el ceño totalmente fruncido. Natsu, encima de la cama, gime y se remueve en respuesta a su llamada. Tal acción hace que, de nuevo, Lucy llame con más insistencia a su amigo—. Natsu, abre los ojos y escúchame —Por segunda vez, el silencio es la respuesta que Lucy recibe de parte del chico adormecido entre las sábanas recién cambiadas del hotel. Por eso, y muy enfadada, Lucy aprieta los dientes y decide, al no ser escuchada, gritar su nombre—. ¡Natsu, por Mavis! ¿Qué hiciste con la carta que yo redacté antes de irme?

Los ojos jade del dragón se abren al escuchar las palabras de la blonda. Con el ceño fruncido y sin entender la preocupación por parte de ella, Natsu observa a su amiga intentando entender el objetivo de la pregunta y, también, lo que ella quiere descubrir a partir de su respuesta. Incómodo y recién despierto, Natsu gruñe por lo bajo recibiendo un golpe de Lucy al escucharle gruñir y, al parecer, no gustarle para nada su comportamiento. Cansado, el chico se cruza de brazos y dibuja una mueca en sus labios mientras contempla a su mejor amiga y decide aclarar con total sinceridad todas sus dudas.

—Se la entregué al maestro junto a una carta mía. Dejé constancia de que ibas a entrenar conmigo y que, en el plazo escrito en tu carta, volveríamos al gremio más fuertes que nunca y preparados para participar juntos en el examen de clase S —contesta sin mirarla a los ojos en ningún momento—. Seguramente, el viejo ya habrá leído la carta a los demás.

Lucy no puede creer lo que está escuchando por parte de su mejor amigo. ¿Natsu quiere ser su pareja en el examen de rango S? Una sonrisa surca los labios rosados de Lucy y, sin poder evitarlo, siente unas inmensas ganas de lanzarse contra su mejor amigo y llorar de felicidad en su pecho. Natsu cree en ella, en su fuerza, en su magia, y eso, para Lucy, es más que suficiente para saber que, sea como sea, debe de convertirse en una gran maga estelar. En la mejor maga estelar de todos los tiempos. Sin que Natsu se percate, Lucy seca las lágrimas de sus ojos con el dorso de sus dos manos y sorbe su nariz tiernamente. Después, la blonda parpadea varias veces y contempla a su mejor amigo recordando que, desde hace media hora, aún está esperando respuesta de varias preguntas hechas anteriormente. Por ello, y al recordarlo, Lucy coloca sus manos en ambos lados de su cintura y, al ver que su amigo vuelve a quedarse dormido, carraspea con fuerza y hace que, de golpe, Natsu abra los ojos y la mire con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Aún no has respondido a mis preguntas, Natsu —habla Lucy sentándose a su lado. La cama, al recibir más peso, deja escapar un quejido y, las sábanas bajo los glúteos de la aludida, se remueven inundando con sus sonidos la silenciosa habitación de hotel—. Cómo, cuándo y por qué estás aquí.

—Leí tu carta la misma noche en que marchaste —no tarde en contestar su compañero con la misma seguridad que ella presenta—, dos o tres horas después de que tú hubieras partido hacia la estación. Corrí hasta casa y llené una mochila de ropa, escribí una carta al maestro y las dejé en la mesa de su escritorio después de colarme por la ventana. Llegué hasta la estación y Happy me ayudó a llegar hacia donde te dirigías.

Al escuchar el nombre de su felino favorito, Lucy sonríe y decide preguntar por él. Lo más seguro es que, igual que el mago de fuego, el gato se encuentre algo enfadado con ella por haber marchado sin decirle absolutamente nada.

—Y, ¿dónde está Happy?

—Le dije que volviera al gremio y esperara por ambos. Además, así podrá conseguir el corazón de Charle.

—Natsu, escu-

—Luce, quiero entrenarte, ¡yo quiero ser tu maestro! Además, ¿quién mejor que tu mejor amigo? Sé todos tus puntos débiles y fuertes, conozco tu magia y sé cómo y de qué manera la usas y, sobre todo, no voy a excederme en ningún momento.

—Pero, Natsu, ¡has renunciado a un montón de cosas! Podrías estar recuperando tiempo perdido con Lisanna, peleando con Gray, ¡haciendo misiones con Happy! No aquí, aburrido y conmigo.

—Yo quiero estar contigo, Lucy. ¡Lisanna no va a enfadarse, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para poder hablar y explicarnos todo lo ocurrido cuando estuvimos separados! Con el ojos caídos puedo pelear cuando quiera y Happy no puede hacer misiones conmigo si no estás tú. ¡Y estar contigo no es aburrido!

Lucy abre los ojos ante sus palabras y aprieta los labios evitando llorar delante de él. Algo molesta por su testarudez, la fémina se levanta y se dirige al baño con los brazos bajados y las manos en forma de puño. Antes de cerrar la puerta del baño y adentrarse en él, una indignada Lucy se gira para observar a su amigo y gritarle con el ceño fruncido y los dientes bien apretados:

—Bien, ¡haz lo que quieras!


	2. Capítulo II

Siento el retraso, pero la imaginación quedó estancada y con ella las ideas para ésta historia. Aquí la continuación, puede que la historia sea algo pesada al principio, pero lentamente cogerá color. Además, les pido que, si quieren ver alguna pareja especial en la historia, pueden decirlo sin pudor: NaLu, LoLu, GruVia, GaVia y otras tantas.

Gracias por los comentarios y favoritos.

* * *

Fairy Tail no es mío. La trama sí.

* * *

Con un suspiro, Fullbuster enciende su cigarro y mira a través de una de las ventanas del gremio. Acompañado por la menor de los Strauss, la invencible Scarlet y la monótona Loxar, el mago de hielo imagina cómo se encontraran sus amigos en éstos momentos. Por que, tras leer las primeras oraciones de la carta de la rubia, el maestro sigue leyendo sin prestar atención a ninguno de los comentarios o quejas de sus hijos.

Makarov, sin ninguna molestia, sigue leyendo la carta hasta finalizarla y, dejar claro, que la maga de espíritus estelares volverá en seis meses junto al Dragon Slayer más famoso del gremio. Aunque, siendo totalmente sincero, Gray no se sorprende al escuchar que, su eterno rival, ha marchado detrás de Lucy después de enterarse de los planes de la aludida. Al fin y al cabo, esos dos eran muy amigos. Un gemido de terror sale de los labios de Lisanna algo asustada por lo que pueda ocurrir a Lucy mientras se encuentra fuera y, con esperanza, Lisanna presiente que su amigo ya estará con ella y, además de ayudarla, sabrá protegerla como es debido. La mujer de escarlata melena, sin mediar palabra, sigue comiendo su dulce manjar. Y, por último, la tranquila Loxar reza, en silencio, para que Mavis esté con ella durante su largo viaje y, cuando vuelva, pueda decirle que, todos sus consejos, han servido para poder decirle a Fullbuster lo que siente.

«Quiero volverme alguien fuerte, una maga que pueda decir con mucho orgullo a que gremio pertenece. Una maga estelar de la que sus espíritus puedan estar orgullosos y, además, con los que pueda luchar en cualquier batalla.»

Juvia piensa en las palabras de Lucy, en la carta que les ha escrito a todos sus compañeros y en los momentos que han vivido juntas en el pasado. La peliazul siente unas extremas ganas de volver a ver a su amiga y confidente, aquella que ha creído una rival en su lucha por el corazón de su amado y que, al final, se ha convertido en la mejor amiga de la maga de agua junto a la menor de los Strauss y el Dragon Slayer de hierro.

Juvia baja los ojos y sonríe melancólica. El sentimiento que se ha apoderado de su cuerpo se siente viejo y algo confuso, un sentimiento que hace mucho tiempo que no siente ni padece. Aquel sentimiento de soledad que, tiempo atrás, fue su mejor amiga junto a la lluvia. Cierra los ojos lentamente y deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás sin dejar de sonreír. La maga elemental, oficialmente, no puede dejar de pensar en reencontrarse con su amiga.

«Sé que todos aceptaréis mis decisiones y planes de futuro. No os pido que os sintáis tristes por mi marcha temporal, al contrario, dádme fuerzas desde el gremio y seguid haciendo locuras y misiones sin parar, ¡que el espíritu de Fairy Tail no muera! Y, por favor, cuando vuelva, quiero que me presenten a todos los compañeros que no conozco.»

Lisanna sabe que esas palabras van dirigidas a ella. Después de mirar a su hermana mayor, Lisanna asiente con la cabeza ante sus palabras e, internamente, acepta la propuesta de su compañera. Por que, al igual que la inteligente rubia, la albina también quiere conocerla y poder llegar a ser su amiga. En Edolas, Ashley fue una buena amiga, algo ruda y bruta, pero una muchacha excepcional y, aunque la personalidad de su contraparte en Earthland es algo diferente, Lisanna no tiene ninguna duda de que Lucy es una buena chica.

«Yo también quiero sentirme orgullosa de mí misma y, en estos momentos, no lo estoy. Deseo con todas mis fuerzas poder luchar al lado de todos vosotros sin sentir miedo de ser una carga o que alguien tenga que salir herido por salvarme del enemigo. Eso, para mí, es algo inaceptable que no puedo seguir viviendo, por ello, voy a hacerme fuerte y, ahora, ser yo quien os defienda a todos vosotros.»

Las palabras de Lucy perforan el pecho de Erza. Sin dejar de comer su riquísimo pastel, la escarlata decide no pronunciarse o decir lo que piensa sobre el tema que se está tratando en éstos momentos. Lucy es alguien fuerte y, aunque ella no pueda verlo por sí misma, sabe que Natsu se lo hará ver a medida que pase el tiempo y el duro entrenamiento. Por que, con demasiada seguridad, Erza cree que Natsu es el mejor maestro para Lucy y que, cuando vuelvan con ellos, ella estará a un nivel superior al actual. También estará dispuesta a todo el que se encuentre por delante y no le permita cumplir sus sueños y superar sus metas.

* * *

—Ella no va a entrenar contigo, Natsu —dice Loke con un tono amenazante y con una furiosa mirada escondida detrás de sus azuladas gafas.

La aparición de Loke sorprende a un Natsu hambriento y una Lucy cansada. Loke, con una mirada enfurecida y una aura de molestia, avanza hacia su ama y, con seguridad, mira con reproche a su compañero de gremio. Su manos, entrelazada con la de Lucy, se aferra a ésta y no piensa soltarla de ninguna manera posible. En éstos momentos, Loke sólo tiene tres opciones: ver cómo Natsu marcha, llevarse a Lucy al mundo estelar o comprobar Regulus contra el dragón hasta que quede inconsciente y pueda marchar de allí con Lucy sin formar ningún alboroto y crear problemas a su joven ama. Después de chasquear la lengua, el león vuelve a mirar a Natsu y frunce el ceño al ver que, como él, no suelta la mano de la rubia y, tampoco, borra la sonrisa de sus labios.

—He dicho que no va a entrenar contigo, Natsu —vuelve a insistir el rey de los espíritus estelares apretando los dientes.

—Tampoco va a ir contigo —ataca cogiendo el brazo femenino y colocando a su mejor amiga detrás de él, protegiendo a la chica de su propio espíritu estelar.

La mano de Loke se suelta de la de la chica y el espíritu mira sorprendido la escena que se está formando delante de sus ojos. ¿Qué está pasando?, se pregunta, ¿por qué razón está él aquí?

Lucy está aún impactada por todo lo que está sucediendo. Aunque, sin que ninguno de los dos hombres se dé cuenta, hay una pregunta que surca por la mente femenina y, poco a poco, hace que pierda la paciencia y empiece a ponerse más y más nerviosa llegando a no saber qué hacer o decir para que ninguno de sus amigos empiece una pelea innecesaria y, además, creen destrozos que repercutirán en el gremio. Natsu, delante de ella, coge la delantera y mira fijamente al pelirrojo quien, al verle avanzar, se queda tenso en su lugar, esperando un ataque o un golpe de su parte.

—Ella se queda conmigo, yo la voy a entrenar —sentencia el chico de cabello salmón con total seriedad, ofuscando a Loke y haciéndole reír a pierna suelta. ¿El desastroso Natsu Dragneel enseñando a Lucy a ser más fuerte sin destruir nada? El mundo se está loco, ¡el mundo se está volviendo loco! Loke no da crédito a lo que escucha y Lucy, detrás de quien lo ha dicho, mucho menos. ¿Cómo Natsu puede tener tan claro que él va a entrenarla? Y, lo más importante para ella, ¿por qué es tan insistente en ello?—. Está decidido, Loke.

—No sabes cómo sacar su potencial —apunta Loke cruzándose de brazos y mirándole con una aura de superioridad.

—Pero tú, sí.

—¿Qué…? —encarna Loke una ceja acercándose al Dragon Slayer de fuego—. ¿Qué quieres decir? —acaba por preguntar algo nervioso.

—Que tú vas a decirme qué potencial debo sacar y cómo debo de hacerlo.

La tensión entre ambos hombres es palpable en el ambiente. Loke aprieta los dientes y gruñe por lo bajo, alertando a Natsu y preocupando a Lucy. La maga estelar, desde un primer momento, pidió a sus espíritus ser sus maestros, no a Natsu. Por ello, y comprendiendo a su espíritu más fiel, Lucy entiende su furia y, sin poder evitarlo, se siente tentada a pedir a Natsu que vuelva al gremio con los demás y la espere allí como ella había planeado desde hacia más de dos meses. No obstante, y conociendo la testarudez de su mejor amigo, Lucy decide hacer silencio y observar el transcurrir de los acontecimientos entre ambos hombres. Ninguno de los dos aflojaría, pero ella no dejaría que llegaran a las manos. Para aquel entonces, Lucy tendría la decisión tomada.

Inconscientemente, Natsu aprieta su mano alrededor de la femenina sin tener en cuenta lo que pueda ocurrir. Loke, quien se encuentra delante de él y tiene total visibilidad, aguanta las ganas de separar a su ama del dragón mediante un duro puñetazo acompañado por el potente rayo de Regulus. Tras soltar un largo y pesado bufido, Loke recapacita y ordena todos sus pensamientos. No debe mostrarse duro, tampoco cruel ya que, si lo hace, lo único que obtendrá será una dolorida Lucy que rechazará su compañía por un largo tiempo. Y, todo aquello, era algo que Loke quería evitar a toda costa, mucho más cuando su estelar corazón palpitaba por su ama.

Sus ojos escondidos detrás del azulado color de sus gafas impactan contra los marrones de su ama quien, acongojada, le observa intentando sonreír como siempre lo hace ante él. El león no puede evitar sonreír y siente cómo la adrenalina corre de un lado a otro dentro de su cuerpo y fundiéndose con la sangre que habita dentro de sus venas. Lucy es su ama y él su príncipe, piensa con orgullo, entonces, él tiene más razones para quedarse con ella, para entrenarla y enamorarla. Él la convertirá en la mejor maga de Fairy Tail y, además, en la mujer más feliz de todo Earthland. Sus ojos, por segunda vez, vuelven a mirar a Natsu de una manera acosadora, casi mortal. Por ello, y mucho más tranquilo, el chico de cabellos naranja alarga su mano dejando a Natsu y a Lucy completamente anonadados.

—Suelta su mano ahora mismo, Natsu —gruñe entre dientes con la mano expandida hacia el dragón de fuego. Éste, sin entender el significado de su mano tendida, intenta descubrir, tan sólo con su mirada, qué busca el león con ello—. No me importa tu opinión —se adelanta a aclarar sin querer escuchar los reproches masculinos—, ella vendrá conmigo y entrenará con sus espíritus —sentencia sin ningún tipo de dolor o pudor.

En ése instante, Natsu entiende el significado de aquel movimiento con su mano, pero no iba a caer: Natsu no le entregaría la mano de Lucy a aquel pervertido león que intenta apartarla de su lado. Sumido en un débil temblor, Natsu agacha la cabeza y mira de reojo a su mejor amiga quién, detrás de él, mira fijamente a Loke y no se percata de la mirada jade del hijo de Igneel.

—¿Desde cuándo tú decides por ella? —ríe mientras cierra sus ojos y vuelve a dirigirlos hacia Loke.

Ansioso por finalizar la pequeña reunión, Loke avanza hacia Natsu e intenta colocarse al lado de Lucy. Sin embargo, y sin verlo venir, el brazo derecho de Natsu se estira horizontalmente y evita que el espíritu siga avanzando. Sus ojos jade miran desafiantes a los pequeños ojos de Leo. Las manos del rey del zodíaco se sumergen dentro de sus bolsillos y, sin mediar palabra, sonríe a Lucy en la distancia. La rubia, conmovida por la triste sonrisa que su fiel amigo le obsequia, le devuelve el gesto de manera más radiante con la única intención de contagiarlo.

Desde su posición, Loke es capaz de sentir el calor que la mano de Natsu empieza a desprender. El dragón está empezando a enfadarse, a reclamar lo que cree ser suyo y, además, a querer batallar contra él. Y, sin querer dejar de ser honesto, Loke debe de aceptar que él también quiere batallar con él, pero sabe que no es el momento ni el lugar para hacerlo, mucho menos con su ama delante pudiendo presenciar su poca generosidad en los combates cuerpo a cuerpo. Volviendo a la realidad y observando las diminutas llamas que salen desde la punta de los dedos del dragón, Loke levanta la cabeza y contempla el rostro de Natsu sin ningún tipo de emoción en su rostro. ¿Tanta es su insistencia en querer entrenar a Lucy? Porque, si sigue así, el eterno compañero de hermandad, al final, acabará convirtiéndose en su eterno rival por la compañía de su ama o, simplemente, acabará cansándole y destruyendo su paciencia.

Decidido a acabar con las dudas de la, según Loke, muralla parlante, abre los labios dispuesto a hablar.

—Lucy fue la que decidió entrenar conmigo dos meses atrás —asegura Loke cruzando sus brazos y obteniendo un silencioso asentimiento por parte de la blonda maga. Al ser espectador de ello, Loke no puede evitar bañarse en su propio ego—. Te recuerdo que ella —añade señalando a su maga con total respeto y admiración—, desde que ha llegado aquí, no ha aceptado tu petición —ataca el león sin piedad.

Lucy abre los ojos sorprendida y mira a Natsu desde su espalda. El aludido agacha la cabeza y deja que algunos de sus mechones rosados oculten sus ojos de todas las personas que se encuentran en la habitación.

—No ha tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo —afirma el muchacho de cabellos salmón con los puños firmemente apretados y sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

Una burlona carcajada sale disparada desde las profundidades de la garganta masculina. Tal acción enciende aún más a Natsu quien, con el ceño fruncido y mostrando los dientes, advierte a Loke de su humor actual. La advertencia del dragón es un hecho que el león decide pasar por alto. Con el pecho hinchado de orgullo, Loke alza la mirada y sonríe con altivez.

—Ni tampoco la vas a tener —asegura sin quitarle un ojo a la muchacha—. Entrégame a mi ama, Natsu —vuelve a pedir con calma y sin perder la poca paciencia en él.

Natsu niega con la cabeza y prosigue con su defensa.

—¡Y una mierda! —ruge con fuerza. Lucy da un bote sorprendida y gime asustada por el cambio de actitud en su mejor amigo. Tras ello, Lucy mira a Loke preocupada por su bienestar—. No pienso permitir que nadie la aleje de su familia —defiende sin soltar la blanquecina y fina mano de la Heartfilia.

Loke suspira y se lleva una mano a la frente con la intención de calmar sus ganas de arremeter contra él. ¿Fairy Tail es la familia de Lucy? Loke lo tiene totalmente asumido, pero ellos también son su familia. Los espíritus de Lucy también son su familia y nunca dejarán de serlo, nunca dejarán de estar a su lado y nunca la abandonarán. Algo enfadado por tal afirmación, Loke habla dejando en claro quiénes son ellos para Lucy.

—Nosotros —murmura enfatizando la palabra—, somos su familia —sus ojos, anteriormente cerrados, se abren mirando a su ama. Ella, al notar su intenso mirar, sonríe de nuevo a él y se lleva una mano cerrada hacia su pecho. Loke, ensimismado por la hermosa imagen de su ama, asiente y estira su mano hacia ella sin importarle la presencia del brazo masculino—. Princesa, por favor —ruega con una voz ronca y tranquila—, venga conmigo.

Natsu, de nuevo, vuelve a negarse a ello y se coloca entre el león y la rubia. Su mirada dilatada deja entrever que, en unos minutos, habrá una batalla firme y dura para ambos si nadie interviene en el conflicto que está teniendo lugar en éstos momentos.

—Lucy se queda conmigo.

Las palabras de Natsu encolerizan al pelirrojo. ¿Es que no puede entender que no puede venir con ella? ¿Es que no puede entender que él no es bienvenido? ¿No puede entender que él es el único que puede y debe entrenarla? El anillo en su dedo corazón empieza a brillar levemente sin que ninguno de los dos espectadores restantes se percate de ello. Una pequeña vena que surca su frente empieza a hincharse lentamente, avisando a su principal y único contrincante del estado de ánimo del líder de los espíritus zodiacales en éstos momentos.

—¿Puedes entender que no la estoy alejando de vosotros? —gruñe de forma gutural y eleva su mirada. Natsu queda paralizado en su sitio, sorprendido por la mirada fría que el león le está obsequiando y, además, por la amenaza en su voz—. Yo también pertenezco al gremio —le recuerda con una sonrisa ladina—, nunca haría nada para dañar a mis compañeros, mucho menos a mi ama.

La sonrisa de Loke alivia a Lucy quien, de forma repentina, siente la mano de Natsu apretarse más y más a la suya.

—Entonces —carraspea mientras chasquea la lengua y mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro—, tú también entenderás que, como su mejor amigo, no voy a dejar que se marche sin mí.

Rápidamente, Loke lleva su mano izquierda hasta su muñeca derecha y deja que Regulus se ilumine completamente. La batalla, por supuesto, puede empezar cuando el dragón lo decida.

—¿Sólo solucionas las cosas peleando, verdad?

Natsu sonríe y suelta la mano de Lucy para, sin pensarlo más de dos veces, prender sus puños en fuego. La batalla, por su parte, puede empezar en cualquier momento.

—Me conoces bastante bien.

—¡Ya basta, no peleéis!

Lucy se coloca entre el dúo masculino con los brazos extendidos horizontalmente y las palmas de sus manos abiertas. Sus ojos se encuentran abiertos, pero llenos de lágrimas que bajan desde ellos hasta impactar contra el suelo o empapar el cuello de su camisa. Los sollozos que salen sin parar de entre sus labios encogen el corazón de ambos hombres. Loke, quién está más cerca de la princesa, rodea su muñeca con sus dedos y la estira de ella hasta poderla encerrar entre sus brazos y que, sin remordimientos ni vergüenzas, la muchacha pueda desahogarse sin pudor. La barbilla masculina reposa encima de la cabeza femenina y sus manos recorren su cuerpo, buscando reconfortar a la muchacha y, además, mostrarle el amor que siente por ella.

—Princesa, no llore —pide con dolor—. Por favor —susurra con una débil sonrisa en sus labios—, no voy a pelear —le promete haciendo que ella le mire fijamente a los ojos. Los orbes femeninos le observan con incredulidad y con un brillo lleno de alegría que hace latir desesperadamente al corazón masculino—, pero deje de llorar —susurra cerca de su oído, abrazándola de nuevo.

Entre sus brazos, Lucy se sorbe la nariz y asiente. Sin embargo, y después de sumirse en un tenso silencio durante diez largos minutos, la muchacha decide entrar en acción y hablar.

—Él va a entrenarme —sentencia la de ojos marrones mirando fijamente al león. Natsu, detrás de ella, la observa sin creerlo—. Natsu va a entrenarme junto a ti y a Capricornio —añade mostrando una cálida sonrisa al pelirrojo—. Quiero que tú y Capricornio también os mantengáis a mi lado durante ésta larga aventura.

Una de las manos que reposan en su espalda llega hasta la mejilla de Lucy. Loke la acaricia con sumo cariño y bondad, logrando transmitírsela a la mujer que se abraza a él con fuerza.

—¿Es lo que quieres, princesa? —pregunta sin dejar de acariciarla. Lucy, sin inmutarse, asiente cerrando los ojos y fundiéndose entre las caricias que Loke le brinda—. Entonces, que así sea. Cuando lleguéis al lugar dónde Natsu pretender llevarte, princesa, llámenos. Estaremos esperándola.

El cuerpo de Loke desaparece dejando una estela de humo blanquecina y, aún incrédulo por todo lo que acaba de ocurrir, Natsu abraza a Lucy por la espalda y la eleva en el aire. La protagonista suelta un chillido de sorpresa y ríe con diversión durante todo momento en el que se encuentra elevada y dando vueltas sobre el mismo punto.

Natsu deja que cuerpo de Lucy encima de la cama con delicadeza. La blonda no deja de reírse y se lleva las manos al estómago cayendo de espaldas contra el colchón. Natsu, a su lado, ríe junto a ella y suspira intentando calmar el repentino dolor de estómago por culpa de sus incontrolables carcajadas. La pareja gira su rostro en dirección al otro y se observan en silencio con una enorme sonrisa esbozada en sus labios.

Después de removerse en su lugar y arrugar las sábanas bajo su cuerpo, Natsu apoya su codo contra el colchón y coloca su cabeza encima de la palma de su mano. La blonda, a diferencia de él, decide permanecer en su posición y no moverse.

—¿De verdad quieres que yo te entrene, Luce? —cuestiona Natsu sin moverse y esperando una respuesta más clara por parte de su mejor amiga.

Ésta, al escucharle, asiente con los ojos cerrados.

—¡Sí! —responde sin pensarlo demasiado y elevando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza—. Quiero hacer ésta misión contigo.

Un poco entristecido, Natsu agacha la cabeza y murmura entre dientes:

—Perdón por hacerte llorar.

—No importa, Natsu —se encoge de hombros y dibuja un puchero—. Vamos a dormir, mañana será un día duro.

La noche también ha caído en Magnolia donde, una entristecida maga de agua observa desde su mesa la puerta principal del gremio. Suspira y se deja caer encima de la mesa. ¡Qué triste se encuentra el lugar sin su querida amiga Lucy-chan!, piensa con una triste curva en sus labios. El tiempo pasa eternamente lento y, además, su querido Gray-sama parece haberla olvidado completamente. Sus ojos se cierran y desea despertarse junto a la rubia maga y su fiel amigo dragón.

No obstante, y sintiéndose igual de aliviada, Gajeel, su mejor amigo, se sienta a su lado y suelta su característica carcajada despertando a la maga elemental. Los azulados ojos de Juvia buscan el rostro de Gajeel y lo encuentran en pocos segundos. Junto a un bol lleno de cubiertos metálicos, Gajeel la observa de reojo y con la boca llena, esperando saber qué le ocurre y qué la mantiene tan apartada de la gente.

Aunque, y sin verlo venir, Juvia coge fuerzas y crea una propuesta para su mejor amigo.

—Gajeel-kun, ¿podríamos hacer una misión juntos?

Éste, al escucharla, la medita unos segundos y, aún con la boca llena, responde con dificultad de ser entendido.

—Acepto, ésta semana no he participado en ninguna y mi cuerpo empieza a resentirse.

Juvia asiente agradecida y vuelve a suspirar.

—Tú... —empieza a hablar Juvia sin demasiada confianza. Gajeel, a su lado, deja de comer y le presta su total atención—. ¿Tú también echas de menos a Lucy-chan, Gajeel-kun? —cuestiona con el cuerpo estirado encima de la mesa y el gorro en un extremo de ésta.

Gajeel, al escucharla, abre los ojos sorprendido por el cambio de actitud de su amiga. ¿Desde cuándo Juvia se lleva bien con la Coneja? Y lo más importante, ¿desde cuándo no cree que ella es una enemiga en su batalla romántica por el nudista de la hermandad? Sin embargo, y dejando de lado todas sus dudas, el dragón de hierro decide ayudar a su amiga a sentirse mucho mejor y deja de comer por unos momentos para, sin dudarlo, reconfortarla.

—Están bien, Juvia —asegura con los brazos cruzados y mirando el techo del edificio—. Natsu está con ella, no debes preocuparte —dice recordando las palabras que el maestro les dedicó el día anterior.

"Se ha ido con ella", les dijo mostrando una carta menos larga que la anteriormente leída por él mismo. "Ha decidido acompañarla tras enterarse de su escapada. Natsu está con Lucy, no hay de qué preocuparse", sentenció sin que nadie pudiera añadir nada en contra de la marcha de los dos magos más ruidosos del gremio.

Aunque, y como normalmente hacía, Gray decidió quitarse la camisa y pedirle al maestro que, tal y como había hecho con la carta de Lucy, también leyera la de Natsu. El maestro, de acuerdo con las palabras de su alumno, cogió la carta entre sus manos y verificó que entendiera todo lo que ponía en ella. Cogió las gafas de lectura rápida que tenía a su lado y carraspeó antes de empezar a leer la letra de Natsu a todos sus hermanos.

"Viejo, Lucy se ha ido del gremio, según ella, para hacerse más fuerte", leyó el maestro con suma lentitud y tranquilidad. Todos sus demás compañeros le escucharon atentamente, sin mediar palabra con nadie ni nada, queriendo saber qué pensaba Natsu sobre todo lo ocurrido.

"Es una chica rara y sabe cómo meterse en problemas peligrosos, así que he decidido ir detrás de ella y traerla de vuelta al gremio. Aunque, según Happy, Lucy quiere con todas sus fuerzas volverse una fuerte maga celestial. Por ello, y muy seguro de lo que digo, ¡yo seré su maestro y le enseñaré todo lo que sé! ¡Haré que sea la maga más fuerte de la hermandad! ¡Y superará a Erza y Mirajane! Por eso, viejo, no me esperes despierto: volveré cuando Lucy decida que es hora de volver. ¡Ella es mi nakama! Y no voy a dejarla sola. Cuiden a Happy durante mi largo viaje", acabó de leer y guardó las dos cartas doblada en uno de sus bolsillos.

Erza y Mirajane se echaron a reír y empezaron a hablar entre ellas sobre lo que Natsu había dicho sobre ellas en la carta. Gray sonrió más aliviado y se acomodó en su banco. "Está loco", rió cruzándose de brazos, "ése cabeza de lava está loco."

—Se ha portado muy bien contigo, ¿verdad? —sonríe Gajeel golpeando suavemente la cabeza de Juvia con la palma de su mano.

Juvia, no molesta por los pequeños golpes contra su cabeza, asiente y contesta a su compañero con el corazón en la mano:

—Lucy-chan ayudó a Juvia en muchos problemas antes de partir —sonríe la peliazul llevándose las manos al pecho. En aquella posición, Juvia recuerda los momentos vividos junto a Lucy antes de su marcha. Escasos momentos en su opinión, pero lo bastante importantes para ser recordados—, ayudó a que Juvia descubriera qué quería realmente y aclaró muchas dudas en la cabeza de Juvia —asiente—. Lucy-chan se ha convertido en una muy buena amiga de Juvia y Juvia quiere estar al lado de Lucy-chan.

Totalmente desprevenida, Juvia se encuentra, en pocos momentos, rodeada por uno de los brazos de su mejor amigo y reposando su cabeza encima de su hombro. Con una cálida sonrisa, Juvia decide cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del momento como únicamente ellos saben hacerlo. Gajeel sonríe y se lleva una cuchara a la boca. Juvia, por su parte, estira su mano hacia su inseparable gorro y lo coloca correctamente encima de su cabeza, alborotando levemente sus cabellos azulados. Ambos ríen sin un por qué evidente y, siendo el centro de atención de todos sus compañeros, el dúo Phantom suspira con diversión.

—Por fin estamos en casa, ¿eh?

Y, sin mucho esfuerzo, Juvia le da la razón. Porque, ahora, Juvia ya no puede dudar más de ello, porque todos se lo han demostrado con el paso del tiempo. Porque Lucy-chan le ha repetido una y otra vez que ella pertenece a Fairy Tail, que ésta es su nueva familia y que, además, allí está ella para demostrárselo día a día.

—Sí —concuerda Juvia sin despegarse de su mejor amigo—, por fin Gajeel-kun y Juvia han encontrado su verdadera casa.

—Vamos, mujer lluvia —anima Gajeel a su mejor amiga—, elige misión.

De un salto, Juvia se dirige hacia el tablero de anuncios y busca una misión larga, divertida y, además, llena de acción para Gajeel.

—¡De acuerdo, Gajeel-kun! —grita Juvia corriendo hacia los anuncios mientras Gajeel suelta una suave carcajada y vuelve toda su atención a la comida.


End file.
